New Days
by Aliasgurl
Summary: Just read! TBC? R&R!


~*~*~*~ Heya. My name is Eden. I am an Alias addict. I love Alias. I do hope that JJ relieves my fears that Michael is actually married. I would just hate him if he really was. I refuse to believe it, however, for the purpose of the story I will. This is directly after The Telling. ~*~*~*~  
  
Sydney sat silent. Michael looked at her. His eyes flashed with pain at the sight of her again. A silent tear fell down Sydney's face. "Will's okay?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Allison?"  
  
"Dead."  
  
"Francie?" she asked shakily.  
  
"Dead."  
  
"My father?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Sydney noticed Vaughn's tone had changed. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Syd. Jack. . . Jack has. . . he has cancer, Syd."  
  
Sydney looked at the door and back at Vaughn. "You're lying."  
  
Vaughn sighed aloud. "No I'm not, Syd."  
  
Sydney looked at him evenly and used a tone to match. "My father has never been sick a day in his life."  
  
"Yeah? Well now he's dying," Vaughn countered  
  
Sydney held her look of surprise for a moment before turning to hurt and then her poker face. She responded letting her words drip with pure hate, "I expect I am to go to LA, right."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When?"  
  
"When your ready."  
  
"I'm ready." Sydney got up and walked strongly out the door. Michael followed.  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Sydney exited the plane and was welcomed by her father's image. "Dad!" she yelled as she ran to hug him.  
  
Jack held her gently but firmly. As if she would break, he gently let her go and pulled away. "Are you okay? Any injuries? You're going to have to go through testing but after that you can stay with me."  
  
Sydney noticed Will, Dixon, and Kendall behind her father but that did not stop her next question. "Agent Vaughn," she started carefully, "told me you were dying. Is it true?"  
  
Jack quickly glared in Vaughn's direction quickly before smiling down at his daughter. "I'm lucky that everyone's not so pessimistic," he joked.  
  
Sydney smiled slightly at her fathers attempt to lighten her mood about the newly discovered situation. She reached up and kissed Jack on the cheek. "I love you, Dad."  
  
Jack nodded. "Who couldn't?" he asked jokingly.  
  
Sydney smiled. "You're retired?"  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
As Sydney turned to Will, he said, "I'm dying to know how you figured that one out."  
  
Sydney smiled. "My dad would never be that happy near Kendall."  
  
"I am here, you know," Kendall commented.  
  
Sydney laughed in Kendall's direction before turning to Will. Her eyes cast to the ground and then into his eyes. "I saw you in the bathtub. I thought about Danny. I was so scared. I thought. . ." she trailed off.  
  
Will nodded knowingly. "It's okay. You're stuck with me for life girl."  
  
Sydney pulled away slowly from Will only to be pulled into a crushing hug from Dixon. When they pulled away, Dixon spoke. "You lost weight. You feel okay?"  
  
Sydney nodded. "My stomach just hurts."  
  
Dixon reached down and pulled up Sydney's shirt to just below her breast. He noticed the scar immediately and ran his finger across it. "It hurts right now?"  
  
Sydney shook her head from side to side. "Not right now. Just when it hits something."  
  
Dixon nodded and let her shirt fall back down. "You should probably change," he commented.  
  
"There are clothes at headquarters," Kendall stated.  
  
Sydney knew the underlying meaning of his words. He meant the unisex uniform that only the Bristow women could pull off that waited for her in the cell she knew so well.  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Sydney had finally been cleared. She sat in the conference room with Marshall, Dixon, Vaughn, Eric, Will, and Kendall.  
  
Kendall began to speak. "Okay. Down to business. We had two surrenders not more than an hour ago. Derevko and Sark both turned themselves in. They showed up with a baby which is being tested. They claim they know who the parents are but want to speak to Agent Bristow."  
  
Sydney looked into Kendall's eyes fiercely. "Me or my father?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Now?" Sydney questioned.  
  
"If you're ready."  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
Vaughn began to object. "I don't think-"  
  
Sydney cut him off. "Agent Vaughn! You lost your ability to think when it comes to me. Don't open your mouth again. No one in this room really gives a damn." The room tensed before she continued, "I'm going."  
  
Kendall nodded. He flickered on the TV. "We can watch and hear the conversation from here."  
  
Sydney nodded and walked quickly out of the room. As she left, Sydney noticed that Vaughn kept his eyes focused on the table.  
  
She smiled as she heard Eric ask Vaughn, "What's so interesting about that table?"  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
The metal doors clanged noisily behind Sydney as she made her way to the window. She knew the camera was behind her and kept her back to it.  
  
"I knew you would come," Derevko stated.  
  
"Why did you want to see me?" Sydney asked emotionlessly.  
  
"Okay. Sydney, I know you are being pressed with a lot of information but control yourself for this okay?" Derevko paused. "I know Kendall is listening and he needs to hear this. Why am I here? I am here to answer your questions and to help you. How did you disappear for two years? It was Sloane. Sark was working for me. He was the one to help me by taking you out of Sloane's custody. While you were in his custody, you gave birth. It was about eight months after you disappeared. It is Michael Vaughn's child I would guess. His name is Jacob. Jacob William Vaughn. I named him for you. If you want to change the name, that is fine. Anyway, Sloane kept him for insurance. Another insurance was you. If you ever got away, he could kill you. There is a device somewhere in your neck. Sark knows where it is and he can perform the operation. The device is designed to break slowly upon activation. The activation takes 12 hours. We gave ourselves up when we heard of the activation. It was at seven this morning. I know it is almost five now."  
  
Sydney looked at her sideways and she responded, "KGB training. Inside the device is a fluid. Once in your blood stream, the fluid will stunt your body muscles. It will cause you brain damage every time you access a memory. How do you know my name? Memory. You access it billions of times a day and every time you do, massive brain damage will occur. Eventually, you will not be able to remember names, how to walk, how to eat, or how to breathe. You will die. The device must be extracted as soon as possible. Sark must remove it soon or you will die." Derevko had a sincere concern in her voice.  
  
Sydney looked Derevko straight in the eye. "You and I both know you have never given me a single reason to ever trust you. You are evil, stubborn, and manipulating. I despise who you are and what you have done. Yet, I still love and trust you like we were normal."  
  
"Face it Sydney. We will never be a normal family again."  
  
"That's because of you!" Sydney yelled. She calmed down enough to say, "You are my mother. You made me. I'll be damned if Sloane is goning to take away the last shreds of sanity I have. Whether I like you or not, You and Dad are the only family I have. Sloane isn't going to take that away. He already took too much."  
  
Derevko smiled comfortingly. "I love you Sydney."  
  
Sydney nodded. "I know." She mouthed to Derevko, "I love you too."  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Sark held the tiny knife just above her skin. With one swift movement, he sliced it. He took the plier like utensil and extracted a small bag-like box. He placed it on the tray next to him. He pushed gently on her neck with the small white cloth.  
  
That was when the doctor took over and Sark was handcuffed once again. Sark turned to Sydney's limp, unconscious body. Aware of Will, Dixon, and Vaughn watching from the tinted window, he moved to Sydney and kissed her forehead lightly. "I love you Sydney."  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
"Hey Mike!" Eric yelled as he hurried over to Vaughn's desk. "Look. Derevko has been staying at the Morelle Hotel for two months before her surrender today. Oh and she was staying charge free." When Vaughn raised an eyebrow questionably, Eric began to explain, "The owner of the hotel, Martian Kars, was taking care of it. Martian Kars is a widower of Maria O'Malley Kars of Ireland. They met, married, and adopted a young son there before moving to North Hampton, England. Who wants to know who the son, Andrew Kars looks like?" Eric questioned. Not waiting for an answer, he replied, "Our own Mr. Sark!"  
  
Vaughn sat back. "Have you talked to Kendall?"  
  
"Yes and we leave tonight. We are arresting Martian Kars for aiding and abetting and anyone that he is with for withholding information about national security."  
  
Vaughn nodded and stood up. "Lets go."  
  
Eric laughed. "Alright."  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Sydney awoke in the medical center. Will was right beside her. She looked at him slowly for a moment before speaking. "Will? Did it work? Did they get it out?"  
  
Will smiled. "Yes. Your mother was right and Sark did great at retrieving the package. Medical Services is testing it now."  
  
Sydney chuckled lightly. "Just call me UPS."  
  
"Okay UPS." The two friends shared a laugh. Will decided to break the silence that followed by saying, "Syd? Do you want to see your baby now? It testing is done and you are cleared to see him."  
  
"Sydney smiled. "Jacob. Jacob William."  
  
Tears came to Sydney's eyes as Will finished the name for her, "Jacob William Vaughn."  
  
Sydney began to cry. Between sobs she asked a simple question, "Has he seen him?"  
  
"Has Vaughn seen Jacob?" When Sydney nodded, Will continued, "Yes. He saw Jacob a couple hours ago. Kendall had to drag him away so that he could get some work done. Last time I saw him, he was sneaking back to see Jacob again. He loves you Sydney. He really does."  
  
Sydney laughed. "He has a funny way of showing it."  
  
"We all thought that you were dead, Syd. We all gave him our blessing. He was dieing without you. Alice was there to comfort him. He. . . He attempted suicide, Syd. Three times! We all hoped that Alice would keep him safe."  
  
Sydney resumed crying softly as Will comforted her.  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Vaughn, Eric, Dixon, Kendall, and Will hurried around the house. Vaughn and Will took the front. Eric and Dixon took the back. Kendall ran the mission from the van.  
  
"Agents report," barked Kendall.  
  
"A-Team in. Security down, " reported Vaughn.  
  
"B-Team in. Moving up," reported Dixon.  
  
"No people on the A-floor. A-team moving up," reported Will.  
  
"Teams. It is currently 5:57 am. Intel shows that Big Boy gets up at 6:00 to open. Hurry."  
  
"B-Team on West Wing. No people on west side," reported Dixon.  
  
"A-Team has birdies. Birdies in rooms 3, 4, and 6," reported Vaughn.  
  
"B-Team moving east," reported Weiss.  
  
"A-Team splitting. Vaughn to 3. Tippin to 4," reported Vaughn.  
  
"B-Team east. Dixon to 6," reported Dixon.  
  
"5:59," advised Kendall.  
  
Vaughn entered the third room. He pulled the cord to the alarm clock on the bedside table. He noticed a body lying on the bed under a beautiful blanket. It sported a picture of a beautiful garden like place with the words 'Eden's Garden' above it. Vaughn moved slowly to the side of the bed. He pulled out his gun and shoved the sleeping figure awake.  
  
The figure moaned lightly and sat up. The figure was a woman. She looked incredibly similar to Sydney. The girl gasped at the sight of the gun in Vaughn's hand. Vaughn popped out of his thoughts and aimed the gun at the woman. "American CIA. You are under arrest."  
  
The woman looked confused. "Are going to shoot me or arrest me?"  
  
Vaughn lowered his gun and stuck it in his holster. He grabbed a pair of cuffs and motioned for the woman to stand. She did. Vaughn silently wrapped the cuffs on the woman and guided her out to the hall.  
  
Waiting in the hall was Dixon, Will, and Weiss. Will was holding the arm of a woman that looked to be identical to the girl that Vaughn had previously arrested. Dixon was holding the arm of a man that everyone recognized as Martian Kars.  
  
Will looked around at everyone. "Damn."  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Kendall and Vaughn entered the interrogation room together. The woman that Vaughn had arrested sat in the chair. She watched them as they walked over and sat across from her. Kendall surveyed the room quickly before resting his eyes on the woman across from him.  
  
The woman looked at Kendall bitterly. "What's up 'Baldie'? I was beginning to worry. I guess it's a little late to ask for a warrant, huh?"  
  
Kendall dismissed her statement reluctantly and motioned to the tower-like statue by the wall. "I see you completed the puzzle," he stated.  
  
"I remember doing it when I was a kid. What's next? Coloring books?"  
  
"You just solved one of the hardest puzzles in the us in under three seconds," Kendall replied as he ran his hand toward the staue  
  
"Congrats to me then."  
  
Vaughn looked at the woman piercingly. "We will ask questions and you will answer them. Easy enough. What is your name?"  
  
The woman smiled. "Big Bird."  
  
Vaughn frowned. "One count perjury. What is your name?"  
  
"Elmo."  
  
"Two. What is your name?"  
  
"Ernie."  
  
"Three. What is your name?"  
  
"Elvis."  
  
"Dammit!" Vaughn yelled. "What the fuck is your name?"  
  
The woman frowned. "Dang. You take stuff too seriously. My name is Capri Marie Bristow. I live with my Uncle and Sister in Los Angeles, California. My mother is a work-a-holic for an insurance ajustment claims center. Her name is Irina Derevko. My uncle owns the Morelle Hotel. His name is Martian Kars. My brother works with my mother. His name is Andrew Kars. My mother and brother live on the road a lot. My sister owns and runs a small resturant called 'Stacie's Place'. Her name is Stacie Jackson Bristow. We live at 349 Murtle Drive in Angel Peak Homes. Our number is 555-3398. My father died before I was born in a car accident with my older sister. Their names are Jackson Bristow and Sydney Bristow."  
  
Vaughn's jaw fell, bounced of the floor and back into place. "You are related to Sydney Bristow?"  
  
"We would have been sisters but, she died before I was born," said Capri. "So did my father. I have pictures of them in my wallet but, my wallet is in my purse and my purse is in my car and my friend has my car. He is my best friend since grade school. His name is Tory James. He lives at 42 Maple-"  
  
"We get the point," Kendall cut in. "What do you do?"  
  
"As a job?" Kendall nodded and Capri continued, "I am a photographer and model. Sometimes I sit in as a waitress for my sister."  
  
Vaughn looked at the mirror window behind Capri. "What do you know about your father?"  
  
Capri looked at Vaughn carefully. "My father? His name is Jackson Bristw. He and my mother were married in LA. They had a daughter named Sydney. My mother had a brief affair with the man that I now call my uncle, Martian Kars, and became pregnant with my brother. She got a surrogate mother and then fixed it so that my uncle and his wife adopted their son. The day my mother found out about my sister and me, my father and sister got into an accident. No survivors. When I was six years old, my mother gave me a picture of each of them. In my purse, I can account for every single picture. I have a photographic memory. I have a studio picture of me, a studio picture of my mother, a picture of Stacie and me, a baby picture of Sydney, a baby picture of my father, a regular picture of my father, a studio picture of my son, and a picture of my mother in a bunny suit, me in a kitty suit, and my son between us in a devil suit. That last one was of us last Halloween."  
  
Kendall looked uncomfortable. "You have a son?"  
  
Capri laughed lightly before replying, "Yes. I thought you were the CIA. It's not the CIA without the intelligence. If you are going to arrest someone without a warrant, their consent, checking your sources, or even researching the arrestee, you have no business arresting anyone. By the way, what have I been arrested for? I've never even gotten a traffic violation, let alone done anything the CIA would want to know about."  
  
Both the men were silent for a moment. Capri chose that moment to continue her speech. "You are so lucky that my son is in a safe place. If he wasn't, I would have bust your ass from the beginning. This is me being co- operative. I have answered all your questions and I want to know why I don't know a goddamn thing. The least you could do is tell me why I am here instead of with my son or at my house."  
  
Kendall sat back and smiled. "Fair enough. You are a threat to national security."  
  
With that Kendall stood. When Vaughn followed, Capri responded, "I am a threat to national security? I have never broke the law. Well, not seriously."  
  
The men didn't respond to the statement. Instead, they walked right out.  
  
Capri yelled after them. "You're an ass! You can't even tell me the truth! You have to avoid it!" Capri stood and looked at the window. She looked to the chair. "Damn!" she muttered to herself. "Freaking chair is bolted to the ground."  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Sark lied on the cot in the cell. Everything was bolted down. He heard the sound of gates opening. Sark turned over on the cot and faced the window.  
  
Jack Bristow materialized just beyond the window. "So far," he started, "you haven't talked. Only Ms. Derevko has spoken to anyone. Is there any way to make you talk?"  
  
Sark smiled and shook his head from side to side.  
  
Jack continued. "Would it make a difference if I told you that we are holding a person very close to you."  
  
Sark smirked and stood up. He walked up to the glass and kept smiling at Jack. Finally, he spoke. "I don't keep any one close."  
  
Jack smiled proudly. When Sark frowned, he said, "Yes you do. Capri and Stacie." Jck laughed when he saw the slight fear in Sark's eyes. "We have both of them."  
  
Sark looked at him so hard that Jack felt scared for a moment. Sark finally spoke. "How?"  
  
"An agent of ours found information on where you and Derevko were staying previous to our accommodations. Your father's hotel. His home address was listed. We raided the house and we arrested Capri, Stacie, and Martian Kars."  
  
Sark was silent for a minute. When he finally spoke, he said his words with pure hate. "If you so much as lay a hand on them, you or anyone else, I will kill you. Do you understand?"  
  
"Relax Mr. Kars. I won't hurt them."  
  
Sark smiled. "I know you won't. Like Sydney, they are attractive. I want them with you. I will talk. I will tell you everything as long as I am assured that you will give them security and that they are being kept away from Sloane. I want to be assured that Benny is safe and then I will talk to you." At Jacks confused face Sark added, "Capri's son. Benjamin Michael Bristow."  
  
Jack nodded. "She mentioned a son."  
  
"You better tell her soon. Capri. You better tell her that you are alive soon. She is a bitch when people she doesn't know cross her. Keep her safe and I will talk."  
  
Jack nodded again. "I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Thank you," Sark said softly as he returned to his cot.  
  
It was evident from his movements that Sark didn't expect Jack to here him. Sark jumped when Jack said, "Your welcome."  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
~*~*~*~What do you think? R&R! Eden~*~*~*~ 


End file.
